


Sing For Me

by witchbreaker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is usually silent in bed, Kakashi likes the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

At first it was an acceptable quirk. The way Iruka would bite his tongue, a pillow, or Kakashi's shoulder to keep nosies from escaping his mouth. The way the teacher would tense and writher but rarely make a sound. It had been handy when most of their fucking had happened behind bars or in Iruka's apartment with its paper thin walls. 

But sex between them had changed from quickies fueled by shouting matches to slow affairs that ended with three little words. The change also meant a change in location. Kakashi's apartment might be the size of a shoe box but it was a _private_ shoe box. The walls were solid, privacy seals decorated the corners, and the neighbors didn't dare bother him. It meant that they could fuck how ever they liked and no one would be the wiser. That fact seemed to have loosen Iruka's lips. He was much more willing to let something slip when at Kakashi's place. Which changed the acceptable quirk into something much more important: a guideline. 

No sounds meant sex was okay. 

Grunts and groans meant it was good but could be better. 

Moans and whimpers meant things were fantastic and please keep doing that. 

Actual words meant Iruka would bask in the afterglow for _days_.

Tonight, Kakashi was aiming for words. It was Iruka's birthday so how could he do any less? But first he had to gain control of the pace from the man who had him pushed up against the door, otherwise they'd never last long enough for him to accomplish his mission. This was difficult as Iruka's lips were on his own and the teacher's hips were making a good attempt at getting them both off while they were still in their pants. 

Kakashi slid one hand underneath Iruka's shirt and raked it down the latter's back. Iruka shivered and sucked in a breath. The little not-noise that came from the motion gave Kakashi the opportunity to push his tongue past Iruka's lips and taste the inside of his mouth. Iruka shivered again and let Kakashi push him back just enough so that they were no longer up against the door. It gave them a chance to breath and for Kakashi to get Iruka's vest and shirt off. 

"You taste so good." Kakashi said as he planted kisses just under his lover's ear. Iruka choked, forced down a groan and grabbed his ass like it was a lifeline. Fire replaced the blood in Kakashi's veins. "I want to taste more of you. I want to blow you or eat you out. I can't make up my mind." 

There was a groan and Kakashi raked a hand down his back again. Iruka may not like talking himself but he did love to hear Kakashi whisper dirty things to him. To be fair, Kakashi loved to say them. 

"What do you want me to do? Does the birthday boy want me to suck his cock," Kakashi rubbed their hips together to emphasize his point. "Or does he want me to shove my tongue into his ass?" The hand on Iruka's back forced itself passed the waistband of his pants just enough that the finger tips grazed his hole. The man whimpered. Hands grabbed Kakashi's shoulders hard enough that there would be bruises tomorrow. Kakashi had every intention of wearing them with pride. "Your call Iruka." 

They stayed that way for several moments, Kakashi shifting back and forth to remind him of his options. Iruka sucked in a breath and then another as he tried to make up his mind. "I-....I want...." The words are barely audible but he doesn't count this as a victory. Iruka was just answering a question. "...you to eat me out."

Kakashi grinned. He kissed the blush that ran down Iruka's neck and got to work on getting his lover out of his pants. It wasn't hard. They are both incredibly eager. So eager that Iruka got onto his hands and knees on the bed while Kakashi shoved his own pants to the floor. And enjoy the view. How could he not when Iruka looked like heaven out a silver platter? The Sharingan spun lazily as it embedded the image into his mind. It spun a little faster when Iruka stuck his ass out and pushed his head down in a silent 'get over here already' that had Kakashi wishing he never had to leave this room. 

He did move in behind Iruka. He placed a kiss to the rise of his ass before spreading his cheeks and doing the same on Iruka's hole. The man twitched but didn't make a sound. Kakashi ran his tongue over it. That got a shudder and a cut off groan. He did it again and again until he got an actual noise. At that point, he shoved his tongue all the way in with no warning and felt Iruka convulse a tiny bit. Kakashi licked his walls and tried his best to make the teacher cry out. It was difficult as Kakashi's dick kept insisting that it needed some attention and Iruka was stubborn. 

Eventually he pulled out a moan that Kakashi didn't need to strain his ears to hear. Pleased, Kakashi hummed and pulled out. Iruka mewled at that but stayed still. Kakashi kept one hand on his ass to assure him that he'd only be gone for a second as he reached for some lube. The great thing about living in a small apartment was that everything was pretty much within arm's reach which meant that Kakashi could fish out the tube of lube from his bedside table without actually moving away. 

Once his fingers are slick, Kakashi got right back to what he was doing. This time he used his fingers to stretch the teacher open as his tongue flirted at the edges of the hole. It was easy work but took much too long. Iruka seemed to agree if the way he was pushing back against Kakashi's fingers was any indication. Wiping his hand clean, Kakashi lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Or he would have if Iruka hadn't shoved himself back onto his dick with a happy sigh. Kakashi swore as he fought hard not to come at that very second. 

He breathed in and out. Steadying himself as he got use to how tight Iruka was, how warm, and how good. He inched out and then back in. Sliding out again, he was met with another thrust from Iruka that made it clear the teacher wanted it hard and fast. Kakashi obliged and situated himself so that he could give Iruka that fucking he wanted. 

The first hard thrust had Iruka moaning like this is what he had been dying for all day. The second made his arms weak. Iruka slid down until he was face down. Hands scrambling to hold onto something and mouth biting into a pillow to muffle his noises. Well, that wouldn't do at all. Kakashi leaned forward, grabbed Iruka by the hair and pulled back enough to force Iruka's head up. A whimper slid out. Ah, that's better. 

"Let me hear you." Kakashi said. 

Iruka bit his lip but placed one arm underneath him so his head could be up without Kakashi pulling on it. The jonin let go of his hair and put the hand back on Iruka's hip. 

"You know, I bet I could come just from listening to you." Iruka sucked in a breath. Kakashi kept going, feeling the familiar build up of pressure in his balls. "The way you moan, the way you whimper. It the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I replay it when I'm out on long missions and need a break. The Sharingan isn't as good at audio as it is visuals but my memory has always been pretty damn good." 

"Kaka-" Iruka broke off. His voice was rough and low and everything Kakashi wanted to hear. 

"Just like that." Kakashi tried to sound casual but was he sure that he was failing. "You have no idea what that does to me sensei. I hear it and all I can think about is fucking you across the nearest surface." He was close now, so very close. "It's irresistible. I want to hear it all the time." He tilted his hips. The new angle pleased Iruka as he curved his back and called out. 

" _Kakashi_." 

Kakashi came. Holding himself still so he could emptying out into Iruka. The glorious sensation raced through him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Pleasure at its finest traveled from his head to his toes. It left him a little lightheaded to be honest. Lightheaded or not, Kakashi refocused himself on Iruka. Bending down, he nipped at the man's shoulder. 

"Gorgeous." He repeated as he traveled down Iruka's back. The process pulled his own cock from Iruka's hole but the hand finally working his lover's dick more than made up for it. As he left hickies and bite marks across Iruka's back, his hand moved at a deliberate pace. The teacher moaned and whimpered the whole time. Clearly, Iruka was done trying to hold back. Kakashi got to the scar in the middle of his back, uncomfortably close to his spine, and sped up his hand. The way his lips kissed the sensitive flesh had Iruka keening in pleasure. When Kakashi sucked at that exact spot, Iruka came all over his hand. 

"Kakashi!" The word echoed off the walls. Iruka slumped down since he was no longer capable of holding himself up. Incredibly happy with himself, Kakashi nudged Iruka a little so that he could used the blanket to wiped both of them off. It took more effort than he wanted to admit but the result was that they were both, mostly, clean and the blanket was on the floor in a ball. Kakashi would wash it tomorrow. Right now, he had a lover to curl up with. It took some maneuvering but they managed to settle in each other's arms. 

Iruka stared at Kakashi and then gently kissed him. "Thank you." There was an extremely sappy grin on his face. 

"Happy birthday." Kakashi replied. Iruka's only response was to pull him in closer which worked just fine for him. 


End file.
